


Den of debauchery

by Ohnoimalive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Breeding Kink, Claiming Bites, Crying Kink, Cuckolding, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dear God this is the most unholy thing I've ever written, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, I think that's all the smut tags that apply, I think that's it - Freeform, Inappropriate Humor, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Marking, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Submission, collaring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnoimalive/pseuds/Ohnoimalive
Summary: This were all the smut for my other story is. Basically all the smut in the book, it's gonna be here. Maybe in the book as well, but mostly here. Also just one shots I came up with that should have happened in the book.There might be stuff in here that you won't understand, so you might want to read:Trust one another, and find peace
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Beasttale: Beast and Fang part 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much smut it's practically a brothel. But only one customer, and everyone's paid in aftercare and love. 
> 
> Beasttale is first. I'll randomly pick unless people start making requests. I'm still new to smut. I need to dip my feet in. Don't just throw me into the deep end to drown,please.

Heat time. Fun. That time when a house full of skeletons want sum fuk. The time were everyone functioned with whatever genitalia they possessed. The time when yes, Lady's vagina is in danger. And she loved it.

Before a word could be said as all the skeletons stared at her, Beast yelled "DIBS!" And picked her up. She dug her hands into him blue jacket, laughing as he ported to his room. He and Fang were always the worst in heat, their cuddling, nesting, and fucking on another level. They knew how to be gentle, but it was kinda hoping Ard when all the magic that helped you work was all going south into your dick. But that's life.

He gently laid her down, licking and nuzzling her neck and shoulders. A feet feet away, Fang calmly watched, arranging parts of the large nest to accommodate them all. He would occasionally lick Lady too, but mostly let Fang do his thing. He would just sit back and wait for his turn.

Meanwhile, Beast had gotten most of her clothes off and was licking everywhere, going lower and lower until he got to her cunt. He licked over her underwear, soaking it and laving attention until she was whining and crying.

"B-beast! Ah! Slow d-down! Mmf! Too much, it's too mu- aaah!"

He chuckled, but from the way his face was buried in her, in sounded like thunder, and it vibrated in her core, making all the more worse. Fang chose step in, pulling his brother off before she passed out. Giving a half assed glare, he rubbed her legs, cooing and purring, while Beast grumpily crossed his arms as he watched. He eventually relented, and licked and cooed lovingly as well. "Sorry, really wanted to prepare you." He sheepishly said, a akward attempt at an apology. "For what?" She asked, finally coming down from the over stimulation. She come see the lust in his eyes.

"For when I breed you."

His eyes were predatory, and his grin was wicked, the expression on his face that of a sinner. He pinned her on her stomach, hips in the air, and draped his body over her. He completely covered her, as if to cocoon her away from the world and prying eyes. He gently held the nape of her neck in his teeth, licking and nudging his nose every once in a while. Then he slid in. All that eating out helped out in the end, cause he was big. One of the biggest Sans in the group, the same height as Axe. But down below... He was incapable of NOT radiating big dick energy.

He started slow, his heavy thrusts keeping her pinned as she moaned to her heart's content. Beast purred, satisfied that she was taking hi so well. It wouldn't be long before he would have her pregnant. Stomach all cute and round, with his kid... Everyone would that Lady was his, had his dick, and would soon have his child. It was even to get him going faster, causing her to cry out an wail, walls constricting on him, making him groan. He could feel his not coming, and he mumbled in her ears as he kept going.

"J-just wait till I breed you, little mate... You'll be so full, so beautiful... So thick... With my kid... You'll be all mine! You'd like that, won't you? Being the mother of my kids. My beautiful little mama. You'll be a great mother, you'll se- shit!"

His knot was coming, he could see it. Lady could feel it, and squealed as it pushed against her. "Put it in already!" She was a mess. If this was hentai, she would be a perfect example. His hands gripped her hips, likely leaving bruises, he pushed in his knot as gently as possible. As it went it, she clamped down, likely coming again. It finally went in, and they came. Since his knot kept them together, he rolled in his side, laying his mate down, being careful not to jostle her. Fang helped, bringing water and food, fixing the nest, and bring healing magic where needed. 

Beast was still cumming, and would still be until his knot finally went down, but he grinned at the bulge in her stomach. It may not be a baby, it was pretty hot to watch it slowly distended with his cum. She moaned, feeling the hot spurts of it as it filled her. Fang curled around her other side, nuzzling into her hair and petting her stomach.

"Rest well, little mate." He said, dozing off with them. His voice deepened into a smug, lustful tone. "For tommorow you, are mine."


	2. Beasttale: Beast and Fang part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang's slightly asexual ass finally gets some pussy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this shit blew up! Over 200 hits, 22 kudos, and 4 bookmarks, plus 2 more on TOA&FP?! Ya'll aw thirsty as me! Wait till I do Kinktober! 
> 
> Well I've never participated in it, I just read everyone else's. But there's a first for everything!

Claws sliding down her back and sniffing roused Lady from her sleep. As she opened bleary eyes still adjusting to the light, she found herself face to face with Fang. She jolted back, clearly not prepared. Fang, being the softie he is, started whimpering and licking her, trying to bath her as an apology. Lady calmed herself and pet his skull, giggling at his overjoyed purring.

And there's no denying that it felt really good.

(Edit: so sorry! I didn't me to hit post! Disregard this, I was distracted. The finished product will be uploaded later! Again, sorry!)

He then stopped, licking his jaws like he just ate. Then his eyes lidded. Pinning her to the nest, he bit her neck, leaving marks for all to see. "There. Now just about anyone will know who you belong to." He growled out, just barely holding on to the little restrain he had left. She noticed, and nodded. "Go ahead Fang, you've waited this long."

While Fang is different from the others, he's still a Papyrus, and it showed. "O-of course! The Powerful Fang was just waiting for your consent! I certainly wasn't nervous or anythin-"

"Papyrus. Put your dick in me." He snapped, that one sentence the push needed. He pinned her and shoved his dick in, finding little to no resistance from last night. He was big, like his brother, but slimmer and longer. It pressed all the buttons inside her as she squealed and moaned. 

She squeezed him, already cumming, and he groaned, feeling his knot starting to form. He understood all the possessive breeding stuff Beast had said last night, and he agreed. He really wanted her to be his. He could share with his brother, and sometimes the alternates, but when they're alone, she was his. And he belonged to her. Hell, he'll even take a page from Rus, and get collars for each other. His thoughts got even more dirty and perverted, and the usually bubbly, puppy like skeleton let loose the dirty talk he only ever said in the confines of his mind.

"You're doing such a good job, little mate. Maybe when we're done, I'll just keep you here with us. I was never good at sharing. But in all honesty, I just want to take you in every room of this house. The kitchen, the living room, the garden, you name it. I'll be sure to plow you there. And sure to get you pregnant. You'll need a wheelchair."

He felt her clench again, moaning and holding on for dear life, and he grinned. So she's a fan of dirty talk? Good. He looked at Beast, who had woken up from his nap to watch, and jerk himself while he did. Fang got a idea. He rammed faster and harder, bringing her to orgasm, hiccuping and spasming once more. He leaned over her, breath fanning her face only to put his mouth near her ear and whisper the filthiest things he could come up with.

"Do you see my brother? He took you last night, and wants to go again. I don't blame him, with a beautiful cunt like this. Well, it was beautiful. Now we're just making a mess out of it. You'll be sore for hours even after we heal you. But it'll be worth it for the little one we fuck out of you. Just remember, you belong to both of us. But like I said before, for today, you. Are. Mine."

He puncuated certain words with a well time thrust, making her yelp and moan. Beast had stopped being a voyeur to lick where ever he could reach, mumbling words of praise. Fang's knot slowly pushed in, stoppering her up to keep his release from escaping. They both came, riding out their highs as Beast gently laid them down like he did with her before, helping his brother rub her stomach as he filled her. Her whines were silenced with kisses and shushing.

"Take it all, my little mate. Take all I have to give you. This is my gift to you, proof of my love for you, and I hope that we will one day have a beautiful child with you."

Lady was sandwiched between the two, not complaining but crying tears at his words. They fell asleep, waiting for the morning sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting an unfinished chapter. Didn't mean to.
> 
> I finally got the hang of writing smut. But how does everyone else write it so well. Does it look bad to me because it's my writing? Probably. But I'll do.my best, especially since I can finally do this Kinktober thing. I might do it for both fandoms I write for.
> 
> Feel free to comment, kudo, bookmark, or just like it. I don't mind but I like hearing from readers.


	3. SwapFell: Rus: Who's your mommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russ gets some love. And me has a mommy kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/21/2020 okay. I'm going to do Kinktober, but I need ideas. Help. I'm doing two of them, one for undertale AUs and one for BNHA. Feel free to suggest. I'll post the first chapter later today with guidelines. I promise to do best!

Russ was always a kinky guy. It was part of his world. He knew all the ropes, figurative and literal, and was an exceptional Dom. Could figure out what got person going in seconds, what to experiment with, how to push limits, ect. 

And on extremely rare occasions, he was a switch.

Rarely.

Kill or be killed. That's how it went. Never show weakness. Not even in the bedroom. But for his Lady, he could and would do anything. And that's how they ended up where they are now.

Lady had shown up to help with his heat. Dressed in scandalous lingerie that was purple and black, and a box labeled "sin box" she was ready to go. One drunken night, Russ had spilled all of his kinks to her. Lady, completely sober, write it down for later. And that list came in handy. 

She knocked, and Russ almost tore the door off in his mad dash to let her in. One look was all he needed. He groaned, and picked her up, throwing on his bed and pinning her. Before he could kiss her, she yanked on his collar and ground her knee into his crotch. He wheezed, freezing up, phalanges twitching as she flipped him on to his back. She laid on him, and looked directly into his eyes. She tugged again, watching as his face burned a dark orange. Her mischievous grin and the words she said made it worse.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm in charge now, baby boy."

When she saw that he wasn't trying to resist, she pet his skull lovingly, enjoying the way he purred happily. Before he knew it, his shirt was off, his pants down, and his boxers on the verge of being ripped off. "Put your hands above your head, baby boy." He complied, his whimpers and whines starting to become audible after she had tied his hands. "Good boy." His hips bucked, almost throwing her off the bed, but she held fast. 

It was hilarious how Russ moaned like a porn star every time she raked her hands how his ribcage, or pumped his spine, or rubbed the crests of his pelvis. Especially when her hands rubbed his bulge then pulled away, making him so frustrated. His voice came out weak and pathetic.

"Please, L-lovey. Do something, a-anything! I'll good, pr-promise! Just touch me, fuck me, use me, please!"

She had never seen him so wrecked and needy. It was absolutely sinful. And she loved it. Sitting in his lap and cupping his face, while using her thumbs to wipe the little tears in his eyes, he asked, "what's my name, baby? You know it. Not my really name, the one you call me." Her hands snaked downwards, gripping his dick. He tried his damn best to get out, but she tied them too well. He could only sit and watch as Lady kissed the head, swirling her tongue around the tip. She took him halfway, and he choked.

"Mommy! Please me mommy!!" 

She paused her deepthroating, having expected him to say mistress. But mommy? That was actually... better. She liked it more than mistress. It just... did something to her. Made her feel in charge and loved. So she smiled and pet his cheek as he panted and groaned, his voice going back to normal.

"Hah... hah... There, I said it... please, please, just d-don't stop. I'll... I'll go insane if you don't finish. Please-" he was shushed, and his mouth clicked shut. She kissed him, tongue taking over and spit dribbling from his mouth until they pulled away. "I was expecting to be called mistress, but mommy is much better." Without warning, she deep throated his dick to the hilt, gagging in the process. He gasped and almost finished then and there, but held on, gently bucking his hips into her mouth as he sung her praises.

"Mommy~. You're so good to me. I love you! I love you mommy, so much. I'll be good for you. A-aaah! Mommy~! Please, so close, so close! I'm gonna blow! Mommy-!" He arched, spine popping as he came in her mouth. She took it all, and slowly swallowed it all the while he shook and shivered. Grinning, she climbed back into his lap, and started leaving hickeys and kisses, praising him.

"Such *kiss* a good *kiss* boy, Russ.*kiss* Such a good boy. You did so *kiss* well. You were a good boy for mommy. Ready for more?" Russ's loopy grin turned pleading, and he begged.

"Yes, mommy! Touch me more! Let me touch you! He moaned, bucking his hips. The tip brushed brushed her clit, and she jolted, moaning. She tried to be quiet, but it was too late. Russ stared lustfully, and have a look that said, "Want some help?" Horniness won over embarrassment, and she untied his hands. The moment he was free, they roamed everywhere, and crushed her body to his. Russ started humping her, both moaning at the feeling before Lady tried to pull away. He whined and tried to pull her back, but he pushed him back on the bed with stern look. He gulped, and his face burned orange again

Satisfied with his submission, she yanked off all the lingerie, leaving her body unhindered to the skeleton's eyes. A possessive growl left his throat, but it turned in a choked moan as she finally, albeit slowly, sat herself on his dick. He was big, but not as thick as he was long, the rust orange color lighting up the room. Slowly moving, but picking up speed, she wrecked Russ into a state of euphoria over and over again, praising him and making sure he felt loved.

It was evident that he was wrapped around her finger. Never once faltered from calling her mommy, he obeyed her every gentle command. He didn't even consider pushing her buttons. All he thought about was pleasing her. They had finally reached their limit, and Russ held Lady close, thrusting as fast as possible. He began saying things into his ear again.

"Who's a good boy, Russ?

"I am!"

"Whose doing such a good job?"

"I am!"

"Are you gonna cum again. Fill me up once more?"

"Yes, mommy!"

"Good. Then cum!"

And he did, with a long, broken wail as he squeezed her to have something to ground him. Lady came as well, screaming and burying her head into his chest. After the high wore off, they laid there, boneless and tired. Lady scooted closer to Russ, who was still panting. Tugging on his collar, she made him turn his head this way. They both busted out laughing at her joking question.

"Who's your mommy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if you want to make a request for my Kinktober, I'll put up the first chapter with guidelines after I post this chapter. 
> 
> Until next chapter!


End file.
